


Después de recordar

by MilyBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BASADO EN LA PARODIA PORNO GAY, ES BÁSICAMENTE UNA PARODIA DE LA PARODIA, M/M, sino vieron la parodia no van a entender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBarnes/pseuds/MilyBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Bucky tienen mucho de que hablar luego de su apasionante re-encuentro..o quizás las palabras salen sobrando</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de recordar

**Author's Note:**

> Como lo puse en las etiquetas esto es basado en la parodia porno gay de men.com sino la han visto no le van a entender. También mínimo debieron haber visto imágenes de las otras parodias, la del agente 13 y t'challa
> 
> GRACIAS A ALE GARCÍA que inspiró este drabble con su platica y a PAO por betearlo <3

Su visión borrosa, el sonido de su cuerpo chocando con el de su amigo y luego…solamente vio un par de estrellas sintiendo una deliciosa sensación que no podía ser descrita fácilmente le envolvía por completo, cada fibra de su ser la sintió, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Simplemente maravilloso.

Seguía sin creer que Bucky estuviera vivo, tanto que no pudo hablar por las emociones tan abrumadoras que sentía y sólo se dejó llevar por la situación, dando un pequeño beso hasta que el otro pareció pedir más, provocando que en su cuerpo se activará un especie de piloto automático, pensando únicamente en satisfacer el deseo que le invadió. Fue justo lo que necesitó, la forma en que sus cuerpos se conectaron, le trajo recuerdos de tantas noches juntos, la manera en que el otro había tratado su cuerpo no dejaba ninguna duda sobre que era su antiguo amante. Quizás en esta época ya podían llamarse novios sin sentir que alguien los juzgara.

–Mmm… Steve –El brazo de Bucky recorrió su pecho, para después sujetarlo del cuello y darle otro beso– No puedo creer que si eres tú.  
– ¿Qué…que te paso?  
–Una larga historia con los rusos –Se alejó un momento haciendo una cara de aflicción, la cual Steve no quiso contemplar por lo que de inmediato le beso nuevamente.

Por suerte para el Capitán, el espía correspondió los besos que siguieron después de ese. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, incluso sentía un poco de arrepentimiento por haber buscado en otros hombres un placer que nadie más que Bucky podía darle. Lo bueno eran las costumbres modernas de “algo de una noche” probablemente su vecino entendería, sólo había sido sexo, quizás con T’challa sería algo difícil pero tampoco hablo sobre tener alguna relación…   
“¡T’challa! ¡Se quedó en el pasillo!” pensó alarmado para después apartarse de su amante.

–¿Steve? ¿Hice algo malo?

–Es mi compañero de misión, lo deje esperando afuera –Al escuchar lo gracioso y torpe que sonaba eso no pudo evitar reír, algo que su amigo hizo momentos después.

–De acuerdo, hay que vestirnos – Bucky dejó un beso en su mejilla – Aunque… deberías limpiar tu cara.

–¡Oh! – De inmediato el rubio limpió su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Al pararse Steve sintió la semilla de Bucky manchando sus muslos. Iba a necesitar tomar un buen baño después. Afortunadamente el suero estaba haciendo muy bien su efecto por lo que sus caderas no dolían mucho.

–Esta vez será difícil enfrentarse a Hydra – Comentó Bucky luego de un largo rato en que ambos permanecieron en silencio vistiéndose –Su tecnología es buena ¿Ves mi brazo izquierdo? Es falso pero parece muy real.

– ¿En serio?

Antes de que Steve pudiera acercarse para tocarlo, Black Panter entró a la habitación.

–Me dejaste esperando afuera –Por su tono de voz realmente parecía molesto – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

–Me ayudaba a recordar ciertas cosas, cabezón –Respondió el Soldado de Invierno con una enorme sonrisa – Y vaya que es bueno en eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar comentarios o kudos


End file.
